Symmetry of the Soul
by youwin-youlive
Summary: Death the Kid's twin, Death the Daughter, were separated at a young age. Dee (Kid's twin) was sent to England to train on her own, while Kid resided in Death City. But Dee is requested to return to her hometown, and the long lost siblings stumble across one another...
1. Chapter 1

Death the Daughter rummaged through her drawers, nudging aside heaps of folded clothing and such, searching for a mirror to contact her father. Sighing, she shoved the drawer closed and glanced upwards. Her golden irises fell upon the full-length mirror standing next to her wardrobe, and she groaned inwardly at her stupidity. "Of course." Her finger slid along the cool, glassy surface, tracing the numbers 42-42-564.

"Hiya!" Her father—Shinigami-sama—materialized in the reflection after several seconds of the monotonous ringing. Pulling up a chair, his daughter, who went by Dee, sat as he chimed, "I love your hair!" She cringed. He knew how much it annoyed the girl, and was probably trying to make her feel better. Failed attempt.

"Hullo, Father. And please, don't remind me of my hair. It's strange, and annoying."

"But—" Dee's eyes noticed Spirit lurking in the background, bawling his eyes out, his face a mess. He clung to a doll of his own daughter, Maka Albarn, to his chest.

"MAKA!" He cried, his voice causing Dee to slap her hands over her ears.

"Shinigami Chop!" Spirit clutched his injured head and Dee chuckled. She didn't know Maka personally; in fact, she'd never seen her in her life. The only people she _did_ know from Death City were her father (though family shouldn't count), Spirit, Stein, Sid, Nygus... and, well, that's all. Unless you count the myriad Death Scythes scattered around the globe.

"What's wrong with him?" The girl remarked.

"My Maka—"

"Oh, quiet down, Spirit!" Shinigami-sama told him. She laughed.

"I don't actually care that much. But anyways, last time you contacted me, you stated that you wanted me to come to Death City? But I thought it was too dangerous."

"Well I've changed my mind! Is it a sin that a father wants to see his child?"

"MAKA!"

"Anyways, we may need another shinigami or two!" _Or two?_ she thought. The reaper bounced up and down in anticipation. "When's the latest you can come?"

"Tomorrow, or the day after that. Not sure how long the flight from England is to Nevada." **_((AN: I've decided that Dee and her weapons are from England. More will be explained later. And Death City is in Nevada. And I'm not from England myself.))_** She picked up her calendar and her finger found the date. "Or the day after tomorrow's the day after that."

"Huh? Never mind, just come as quickly as you can. Don't forget Emily and Isaac."

"I'll ask if it's okay with them." Her eyes flashed to the clock. "It's pretty late. I guess I'll see you soon; I'll call you when I land. Bye." He waved.

"I'll try and get you an escort. Buh-bye!" He disconnected.

After changing into pajamas, Dee slowly climbed into bed. "I guess I'll tell Em and Isaac tomorrow."

Subsequent to her morning ritual, Dee picked up a phone and dialed the twins' number. "Hello?" a groggy voice mumbled through the static. When it had cleared, Dee realized that the twins-both late sleepers-wouldn't be awake.

"Hey, Isaac-"

"EMILY!" he interrupted. "Sorry, Dee, but I _really_ have to use the loo, so—EMILY!"

"Too much information, Smythe," she rolled her eyes with a goofy grin.

"Hullo?" Emily's soft voice was barely audible through the speaker.

"So, yesterday, my father told me that he wants me to come to Death City and live there with him. I guess, since you and your brother are my weapons... Would you do the honor of coming with?"

"To—to Death City?" she stammered.

"Yes." Dee nodded to herself.

"ISAAC!" The young female shinigami held the phone away from her ear. Emily could be loud when she wished. She heard the indecipherable garbled murmurs between the siblings, then: "Sure! I'll just—when?"

"Since we probably won't make it today, preferably tomorrow or the day after that." Dee switched the phone to her left ear and balanced it on her shoulder as she plucked a pen from the cup and started to write, forming letters with the smooth black ink slowly, marking their leave on her calendar. "My father wants us to come as soon as possible."

"Wasn't it too dangerous? For some weird shinigami reason?"

"Apparently it's not anymore. Or... or there's something more dangerous that this can be ignored." She shrugged—again to herself.

"Okay! We'll get ready, then!" She paused. "Death City, eh? All the way in the States. I've always wanted to go there."

"Well now you can."

"I wonder what it's like," Emily thought aloud.

"We'll see soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dee's POV_**

**Reaching forward, I knocked on the Smythe's door. Emily answered, a hairbrush in her hand.**

** "Hi, Dee. You ready to go?" she asked, brushing her hair. One side was smooth and had a faint sheen to it, the other was frazzled and sticking up in every direction.**

** I nodded, checking a watch I had. "We should leave soon, we don't want to miss the plane."**

** She glanced back inside. "Okay, yeah. I'll get Isaac."**

**_One long, boring, tedious plane trip and a car ride from the airport to Death City…_**

**I squinted. "America is sunny." ****_(AN: Death City is in Nevada.)_**

** Both of the twins slid on sunglasses, and Isaac slumped against the wall. **

** Emily stretched. "A plane ride is like being in weapon mode for a long time." Suddenly Isaac fell to the floor. "Hey!" She kicked him. His sunglasses slipped off and his eyelids flickered open.**

** "Wha—?"**

** "You fell asleep?!" Emily cried.**

** "I barely got any sleep this morning," he grumbled. **

** I brushed my hair out of my eyes and slipped on a black fedora, the sash a contradicting white, and it covered the three white stripes that wrapped halfway around my head. "There's the DWMA," I informed them, pointing to it.**

** Ten minutes later, we reached the huge looming building. "We were supposed to meet my dad in the Mirror Room, or something like that…"**

** "Excuse me!" Emily called toward a teenage boy. "We need some direc—" He turned to look at us and the first initial thing I felt was shock.**

** "Who the hell are you?" he spat. He was about my age, and wore mostly black. He had the same eyes – gold in the middle, and a ring of light yellow around it. Oh, and if that similarity weren't enough: he had the same hair. Jet-black, with three white stripes horizontally encircling on the left (though mine were on the right side of my head).**

** "D—Death the Girl," I said, pulling off my hat as the twins stood shocked. "Now who are ****_you?"_**

** "Death the ****_Kid."_**

** My eyes focused on the Shinigami mask symbol clipped on his collar, the same one I wore on identical rings and bracelets. "You aren't—you can't be—but that's—"**

** "He looks like you," Isaac sputtered. He was slow.**

** "Are you a Shinigami?" Emily was a quicker thinker than her brother. He nodded. "Lord Death's son?" He nodded again.**

** "Dee, since when have you had a brother?" Isaac hissed at me.**

** Shrugging, I replied, "I didn't know I had a brother."**

** Kid reached forward and grabbed my arm. "We're going to see my fa—I mean, ****_our _****father." He started to drag me off before turning to Em and Isaac. "You two. Are you her weapons?" They nodded. He gestured for them to follow too.**

** A couple minutes later, we were in room where our father was present. "Who's this?" Kid demanded harshly, flinging me forward. I regained my balance while rubbing my sore wrist.**

** "Hiya! Oh! That's your sister, Kiddo-chan!"**

** "Don't call me Kiddo-****_chan!_**** And what sister?"**

** "Since when have I had a brother?" I asked more calmly.**

** "Since you were born. You're twins! Yep! But you got separated… at birth."**

** "So there are ****_three_**** Shinigamis in Death City now?" Isaac held up three fingers as if to signify just how many.**

** "Yup!"**

** "So you decided to reunite us now, for what reason?" Kid questioned.**

** "Well you decided to start attending Death Weapon Meister Academy tomorrow, right? I've decided that your sister and her weapons should be enrolled too! Six new students tomorrow! Oh, Dee. You'll be staying at the Gallows Mansion with Kid and—"**

** "What?! But the symmetry of the rooms—I placed everybody so that there would be an equal amount of people on either side of the house—" Kid sunk to the ground, tears streaming off his face.**

** "I'm sure we can make it symmetrical," I promised him.**

** "Really?"**

** "Where's Liz and Patty when you need them?" Dad muttered to himself. "Kid, show everybody to the mansion." I looked around to grab my suitcase, and realized we'd abandoned our things right outside.**

** "Right." He led us out, but the moment we stepped out, he rounded on us. "Are you really my sister?"**

** "Are you really my brother?" I retorted. "Of course I am, idiot. We are practically exactly the same. Same eyes, same hair—we even dress similar, for Shinigami's sake!"**

** "Hm…. Of course, you're right. What is one of the most important things in life?"**

** "Err—symmetry? Balance?" He seemed like he thought in that way.**

** "You ****_are_**** my sister!" He grinned like a lunatic. "Where have you ****_been_**** all my life?"**

** "Me? I've been in England."**

** "That explains your accent. It doesn't suit you. You should try and get rid of it." I normally would have frowned at this, but this time I laughed.**

** I gripped my suitcase and bag, and Kid navigated through the busy streets until we arrived at a—perfectly symmetrical—mansion. Kid pushed open both of the gates and two girls dawning identical outfits greeted us. Sisters, possibly? "Whoa! Kid, who're they?" She looks just like you! And they look like twins!" The shorter girl bounced around the Smythes, pointing frantically at everybody. **

** "Patty, calm down," the older girl commanded.**

** "Liz, Patty… this is my… sister"—the word seemed unnatural on his tongue—"Death the Daughter, or Dee. This is—sorry; I don't think I caught your names."**

** "Isaac."**

** "Emily Smythe."**

** "Hi, Isaac and Emily!" Patty, I think, came up to me and poked me in the cheek. "Sister? Whoa! Are you sure?" I swatted her away.**

** "Positive."**

** "You guys have ****_accents!"_**

** "Stop that!" Kid snapped. Liz dragged her sister back. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." Kid pushed the door open to the mansion.**

** The inside has mostly a monotonous color scheme, simple whites, blacks, and an occasional splash of red or gold. If you split the room in two, the two halves would be exactly the same, right down to the height the candles burned.**

** "As you see, the house is perfectly symmetrical. Having three more people in the house, I might have to move some people to a different room. Emily, Isaac, I trust you two won't mess up the perfection of the house, but similar to Liz and Patty, you probably won't. But I'm sure ****_you_**** can, am I right?" Kid looked at me with almost a pleading stare.**

** "Of course," I smiled.**

** "I'm liking you more and more!" Kid introduced three doors to us, which happened to be bathrooms. Down the hall were the bedrooms. **

** Half an hour later, I sat down onto my bed, having packed my clothes into the closets and dressers.**

** There was a quick rap of knuckles on the door. "Come in." It was my brother. God that still sounds weird.**

** "Hey." He shuffled in uncomfortably, both hands jammed into his pockets, his bangs shielding his golden luminescent eyes.**

** "Hey. So since we're united—" I got up to face the mirror. A little bit of my hair was annoying me. "—I guess we should get to know each other better?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pull out a pad of paper and start sketching on it.**

** "Wait—allow me." He slipped a pair of scissors out from a drawer and turned me to face him.**

** "What are you doing? Don't' mess up my ha—"**

** "Done." He stepped backwards to admire his work. I saw him rip the page from his notebook and toss it in the trashcan.**

** Glancing into the mirror, I noticed that he had fixed my hair. "Thanks." A glimpse back at him told me that he'd never been able to rid of the cowlick in his own hair, however.**

** "Of course I did. What are brothers for?"**

** "Normally not that. But that's just your OCD acting up, isn't it?"**

** He shrugged. "Come on, it's time for dinner. We'll catch up on everything later."**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: These chapters might be long, since I'm following an entire episode/manga chapter for one story chapter. This may happen several times… and I forgot this:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**_

_**Dee's POV**_

"KID! LET'S GO! WE'RE ALREADY THREE HOURS LATE!" Liz shrieked into the house.

"Hey, Dee! Hurry it up, will ya?" Isaac yelled at me.

"I'm trying to make it quicker, thank you very much. If Kid worked by himself, I bet we'd be another 3 hours late. Anyways, I told him I'd help keep the house orderly," I reminded my weapon as I readjusted a painting, "and I'm not fixing his bathroom. Not if he's doing it himself." I walked backwards, and the measuring tape slid closed. "There."

Kid emerged from the corridor. Examining the corridor, he murmured, "Absolutely perfect. Let's go."

"Oh, _now _you're in a big rush to go?" Liz rolled her eyes as everybody else let out a big sigh of relief, other than Patty, who giggled and starting singing.

"Yay! Giraffes~ giraffes, giraffes, giraffes~! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Is she oka—"

"She's always like this," kid and Liz interrupted.

Upon arriving at the DWMA, Kid stretched out his arms and looked upwards with a glorious expression beaming on his face. "Have you ever seen such a beautiful building? My father's school is magnificent. Perfectly balanced. Perfectly symmetrical."

"Hey. Are you the new kid we've been hearing so much about?" A boy with white hair kept back with a tan headband that read 'Soul Eat' gazed up at us. His eyes locked on me for a second, scanned my body, and then flickered away. He was kind of cute… he had a sort of badass aura. Not that I liked those kinds of boys.

"I'm Soul 'Eater' Evans. Or just Soul." He wore a yellow and black jacket, along with solid red skinny jeans. His hands were shoved in his pocket as he returned his stare to me.

"It's our first day. Are you here to show me around?" Kid asked. I winced. That sounded vain and selfish. But Kid seemed to not realize his mistake.

The boy—Soul—chuckled darkly. "You show up three hours late and you think I've been waiting here to give you a damn tour? If you'd been here at 7 like you're supposed to, you could've looked around yourself."

"What's that?" Kid narrowed his eyes. "What did you say? _7?"_ There was a pause. "NO, IT CAN'T BE 7! SAY 8! DAMN IT! 8 IS BETTER!"

"Huh?"

Kid started on his rant. "It's physically impossible to cut the number 7 in half and make it symmetrical! It has to be 8 instead! 8 cut in half vertically _or_ horizontally is perfectly symmetrical!" He collapsed on the ground in a black and white heap and begged in a shaky voice, "Take it back… I beg of you. Just say 8, please."

"Say it. For Kid's sake." I requested of Soul.

"Is there something wrong with you?"

Patty started laughing while Liz replied, "Yes. He's absolutely insane."

"YAHOO!" We all turned to see a small, tiny figure on one of the cones jutting out from the skulls.

"Hey, you two." Liz waved blindly toward my brother and I. "I think that guy's trying to tell you something."

He kept shouting and hopping up and down. It reminded me of a blue-haired monkey, until the end of the cone _broke_ and he came tumbling down. I flinched at the loud crack as the tip separated, and the boy's screams filled the still mid-morning air. Kid yelled, "NOOOOOO!" Well, there goes the symmetry of the building he was fawning over.

However, the figure—now that he was closer to me, I saw that he did indeed have blue hair, and a star tattoo adorned the one of the shoulders of his well-muscled arm—landed squarely on his feet. "Face it. I'm much to big of a guy for you to handle. Do you see how the very ground trembles beneath me?"

"Look what you did, it's not symmetrical anymore, you bastard!" Kid growled, clenching his fists.

"There's going to be a fight…" Em drawled. "So we're going to have to transform soon, you guys know that?"

"Yup," Liz and Patty replied.

"Em! Isaac!" I grinned. "Let's join! I'm aching for some action."

The boy bounced on his feet. "Are you ready for this? I'm gonna give you a taste of my BlackStar assassin skills!" So his name was BlackStar.

A bored voice spoke up from behind. "It's not an assassination if you've been seen, idiot."

"You are a disgusting pig!" spat Kid. "Are you really so eager to risk your soul that you'll pick a fight with Shinigamis?" He looked up, his eyes slits as he glared at BlackStar. "Liz, Patty: weapon forms."

"We've done nothing _but_ fight since we got off the streets," Liz whined. "I could use a break." They transformed and Kid caught them. Giving them a quick twirl, he cocked the demon pistols at BlackStar. Weird. They were the same ones Emily and Isaac transformed into, with slight variations on the barrel.

I glanced at the twins. "Ready? Let's try and make this quick." Em sighed and nodded, a luminous silver light, mingled with blue, enveloping her body. Isaac punched the air. "Yes! Time for some fun!" His form shimmered the gossamer laced with blue, and the next second they landed in my palms.

BlackStar's voice echoed across the rolling city. "If you wanna fight, let's do it. C'mon, Soul!"

"You're the one that's looking for a fight, BlackStar," Soul reminded him, "not me." I turned so my back faced BlackStar and lined up with Kid's, though we were facing different directions. He rose. "I'll play along, but I'm warning you newbies. If we do this, you'll lose."

I cocked my gun, laughing, and Isaac snorted. "Is that so, pretty boy?"

"Damn straight!" BlackStar exclaims. "We're gonna make one badass team together!"

There was a long moment of silent concentration as the eight players on the battlefield examined each other, judging physical and mental ability that would rule them the stronger player. Kid's lips trembled in the corner of my eyes and I realized that he was speaking. "Keep your guard up, Dee," he'd said, nearly inaudible. "These two punks may not be perfect…. But do you know Sid and Doctor Stein?" I nodded, lips pressed together in a straight line. "They were able to defeat Sid—he's a zombie now, but on our side still—and hold off a weaponless Stein, along with their partners. They're not weak."

I bobbed my head up and down slightly. "Got it."

Kid raised his voice so it was carried across to the others. "Let's go." We all positioned ourselves for attack.

As if we'd seen an invisible cue, my twin and I let off the first attacks, shooting in perfect synchronization. "Pink, Kid? I'd expect a more manly color from my twin."

"Hey! Shut up! My guns are girls, you know!"

"Is there something wrong with the color pink?" demanded Liz. _**(AN: I hate pink.)**_

"Hahaha!" chuckled Patty. Honestly, did that girl even think straight?

"I'm a girl," argued Emily, "but we shoot blue wavelengths."

Our opponents dodged the attacks easily. Ish. Soul was kind of stumbling through, luckily missing my haphazardly aimed soul wavelengths, while BlackStar's movements were similar to an intricate dance. From this, I quickly deducted that Soul was a weapon, and BlackStar a meister. Obviously not partners, however.

"We can't even get close to one of them, much less two!"

"What was that?" Kid replied. "Looking for a more up close and personal fight?" He laughed and launched himself at his opposer, somersaulting through the air. "Fine by me!"

"Guess it's you at me now," I situation Em and Isaac so they faced Soul. "You can retreat now, or I can defeat you here. Your choice." Tilting my weapons, I added, "I'm skilled in many areas of martial arts."

"Bail out on a fight? Not cool. The only time people suggest that is when they know they themselves can't win. Are you hinting that you're too weak to defeat me?"

"Sorry, couldn't hear you over the sound of your defeat!" I retorted, letting all hell loose on him (well, more like 1/100th of it. I'm more brutal and cruel against real enemies). He was more graceful in dodging the attacks this time, and his arm transformed into a blade (deduction correct). He charged at me, swinging the razor blade. I saw that I couldn't duck down far enough in time to dodge it, so I held up my arm to block it, the metal meeting metal in a sharp, earsplitting _ching!_

"Damn it!" Soul hissed, putting all his strength into making me drop my weapon. But instead, I shoved the barrel of my free gun into his stomach. "What the hell?!" I pulled the trigger.

Soul collapsed in a heap, groaning. Then…

"Oh man, that really, _really _hurt!"

Patty started giggling, and Isaac and I cackled maniacally.

"Did you think a pair of normal pistols would be enough for a Shinigami?" Emily laughed. "We aren't like regular guns that shoot bullets. We shoot compressed wavelengths of our meister's soul."

Soul and BlackStar's eyes shot daggers at us, and Soul clutched his stomach.

Out of the corner of my eye, just before my blind spot, I saw Professor Stein roll in on a chair from the school, followed by a two girls. The shorter of the two stood straight and at attention, her sandy hair tied into thin pigtails, her dark green eyes observing the scene quietly. Her hands were clasped in front of her plaid miniskirt, and she wore a white-sleeved shirt underneath her yellow vest. Her combat boots came up to her ankles and her mouth began moving as she conversed with Professor Stein, thought they were too far for me to hear. The taller Japanese girl wore a rather revealing pale colored dress, and she wore a soft, innocent, worried expression. Her dark eyes followed BlackStar and his movements, and her long shimmering black hair swished from side to side as her head turned back and forth.

After a moment of random shooting, BlackStar joined Soul between Kid and I. "Let's hurry up and finish these two."

"It's about time."

Kid simply looked puzzled. "For what?"

"You should quit with fear of your impending deaths!" loud-mouthed BlackStar yelled at us.

""When you say that—" I started chuckling lightly.

"—it just makes me want to laugh," Kid finished. Guess twin telepathy could really exist.

"You won't be laughing when you taste our power of friendship!" BlackStar snapped. Power of… _friendship? _What was this, My Little Pony? _**(AN: Don't get me wrong, I'm a brony.)**_

__"That's right. It's incredible," Soul informed us. "The power is beyond belief?"

Kid growled, "What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Let's do it," Soul told BlackStar.

"Yeah."

"TRANSFORM!" Soul shouted.

"Come on, Soul!" BlackStar said, holding up his hands to catch his friend. Instead, the sharp side of the blade landed on BlackStar's head, then slid to the ground.

The blunette roared in pain as Soul yelled, "Why the hell did you catch me with your head, moron? Do it right this time!" BlackStar attempted to pick up Soul, but failed miserably. I ended up laughing so hard I was bent down over my knees, clutching my stomach, hair spilling onto the cobblestones. I'd abandoned my partners on the ground, and they shimmered back into their human form, laughing as well. Finally, I stopped laughing and pushed myself up, crossing my legs. By this time Soul had also transformed into his original form. "BlackStar… it's over between us."

BlackStar looked up. "Wha—what exactly are you saying, Soul?"

"If we try to stay together like this, I'll only end up hating you! It's for the best."

Kid cocked his guns. "Hey. Can I shoot them now?"

I held out my hand. "Not yet!"

BlackStar looked up. "Wha—what exactly are you saying, Soul?"

My brother cocked his guns. "Can I shoot them now?"

I held out my hand. "Not yet!"

"Let's wait," Liz agreed. "Things are just starting to get good!"

"Oh. I understand," BlackStar told Soul. "But even though it's over… would it be okay if we stayed friends?"

"You idiot!" BlackStar looked up. "Of course we're still going to be friends! Forever!" Soul started running toward BlackStar.

"Oh, Soul!" BlackStar followed suit.

"BlackStar!"

"Oh, Soul!"

"BlackStar!" I started laughing again. These two could host their own comedy show.

"Oh, Soul!" They hugged.

I heard a gunshot, and they were on the ground at my feet. "Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped." Kid apologized, no tone of sympathy eminent in his tone at all. _**(AN: I love this line.)**_

__They both struggled upwards. "We can't just quit in the middle of a fight!" Soul cried.

"Right. We're not giving up till we beat them!" says BlackStar.

"Kay…" said Kid slowly. "Good luck with that."

"You know. I'm feeling a bit generous, and bored. I think I'll sit out for the rest. Kiddo, can you handle them?" Kid snorted in amusement at what I called him, and nodded. I swiftly crossed over to the other DWMA students and Stein. "Now you have an increased percentage chance of winning… so basically, a 1% chance." I stopped in front of them. "I guess I should introduce myself. "I'm Death the Daughter. I go by Dee. Sorry for beating up your two idiots… but… they're not that great of fighters. Unless they're having an off day."

"No, they're just idiots. I'm Maka Albarn, by the way. Soul's meister." The sandy-haired girl intertwined her fingers with mine.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, BlackStar's partner."

"How do you deal with him? I mean, someone with _that _big of an ego…"

Tsubaki smiled softly. "BlackStar… just…" She tilted her head. "I don't know sometimes."

I turned to Stein. "Long time no see, Dee." I scoffed lightly at the rhyme. He pulled me toward him, raising my shirt and uncapping a black marker. "Is it time for a dissection...? I've always been fascinated by a Shinigami, especially since they have so much skill. And they're just strange people."

"No, thanks for the offer though." I shoved his chair away from me before he could do anything. Internally, I shuddered.

"You've met before?" Maka cried.

I nodded. "I know most of the adults here, and I've personally met all of the Death Scythes."

Maka's expression turned sour. "So you've met—"

"I've met Spirit Albarn."

"Sorry about him."

"He's okay, actually… just… kind of weird."

"That's Papa for you." She turned to the fight. "You know, BlackStar's specialty is martial arts… but Kid is just playing with him! And the way he's fighting today, Soul has no chance either.

I nodded. "I've only known Kid for, maybe, a day? Less, possibly. But he's a great fighter… I'm glad I'm related to someone as skilled as him."

"Only a day?" Tsubaki inquired.

Before I could answer, Stein intervened. "Lord Death thought it was too dangerous to have many Shinigamis in one place, so he sent Dee—the youngest—to England when she and Kid were nearly 3. Soon they both forgot about each other, and about two and a half years ago they started collecting souls. Though they've mostly been dealing with the difficult ones, since"

"No wonder you have a British accent!" Maka said.

I was still lingering on something Stein said. "Wait… I don't remember… I thought Kid and I were separated at birth. That's what Dad said."

"No, you spent the first several years of life together. How do you think you're so similar? If you'd been separated earlier, you might be less alike and get along worse than you do now. Not that you don't get along swimmingly."

"Swimmingly?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"The English don't use that word?"

"I don't." I turned back to the battle and saw Kid, Liz, and Patty beginning to resonate. "Oh! It gets exciting here. I love this part!"

"Huh?" Maka leaned forward, her moss green eyes examining the scene. "

"Now they're just showing off their true strength," Stein grumbled, the smoke from his cigarette twirling as it moved in his mouth. We watched them for a few more moments before I heard a squeak behind me.

I whipped around to see Stein, who had rolled around Maka and Tsubaki to me.

Frowning, I told him, "You're not dissecting me! Not today, not any day." I sat down, pursing my lips.

"It won't hurt…"

"Yes it will! Having a sharp object carve your skin? I'd expect that would hurt a lot! I know from first hand experience."

"Prove it. Show me the scar."

"I—I don't get scars. They just heal after a while!"

"Exactly," Stein mused, "no human body could do that."

Trying to distract him, I turned back. "Does Kid even need Death Cannon for those two idiots?" I asked as I heard the explosion.

"BlackStar!" Tsubaki cried, sprinting forward.

Maka sighed. "Oh man, what were those idiots thinking?"

I grinned. "It seems to me that BlackStar wanted to stay the big shot around here, and Soul was dragged here by him. But they failed." I turned to Maka. "It was fun to watch though, and even more fun to actually be in the fight! I think I'll like it around here."

"Looks like a decisive defeat," said Stein. He lit another cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. It was silent for a moment as Stein looked at both Kid and I with a scrutinizing stare that I tried to ignore. "Lord Death's very own flesh and blood." I glanced at him. "What I wouldn't give to study that."

"You aren't dissecting either of us!" I yelled.

"We'll see," Stein told me. I shivered, scooting away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: I'm changing this story into third person POV… if you like first person, please tell me!**_

Patty repeatedly poked Kid's head, and his eye twitched.

"Is he going to wake up anytime soon?" Isaac asked, running a hand through his blond locks.

"He will soon enough," Dee told him. "He better, otherwise he'll have too much rest. Then he might wake up too early."

Liz slapped her meister's pale cheek. "Kid! Wake up! Your bangs will grow back." Kid clutched his face as he drowsily awoke.

His sleepy voice filled the room. "Liz…. Can you slap the other cheek too? It doesn't feel right if you slap just one side."

"Gladly." She brought her hand down on his other cheek.

"Thanks…" His ebony and ivory head fell back onto his soft pillow, unconscious once more.

"I guess…" The older Thompson shrugged, her eyes lingering on the oldest Shinigami in the room. Sighing, she stretched. "I'm tired. Night guys." She left the room, and after a moment her sister trailed after her like a lost puppy.

"I guess I will too." Dee stood, brushing off her clothes. She covered her mouth as she yawned, her eyes watering. "You two can stay here or leave, whatever. Just make sure this room is perfectly symmetrical before you leave, or he'll throw a fit." She nudged his hand so it was in perfect correlation with the one on the other side. It was then that she realized that they were two different people. While Kid worshiped symmetry like it was a religion, he still had a great personality underneath, and had yet to show it. Dee on the other hand, had been a perfectionist her whole life, and at her boarding school in England had been mainly an introvert and never really knew who she was until she met her weapons. She still didn't really know.

Dee moved to the door, and paused, her hand resting on the handle. "I've barely known him, but it feels like I've known him my whole life." Her soft English accent only reached her partners' ears.

"It's because you're practically the same person," Emily replied as they walked away from the closed door. "You're twins, aren't you?"

The meister nodded, her strangely striped hair falling into her equally eccentric eyes. "And Stein said we weren't actually separated until we were about 2 or 3… but you and Isaac are twins, too."

"That's different," she responded, "we're not that much alike. But you and Kid… you're practically clones, just different genders."

Dee's eyebrows knit together. "But we're not. We're different. Past the gender. It's deeper than that. But… it's not exactly something I can place in words. I'm not sure anybody would understand other than us, though." It irritated her, how she couldn't—or wouldn't?—form the words.

"Just try."

Dee shrugged, placing her hand upon the handle to her room. "Like I said, it's not something I can explain. I just… we're different. I may be imagining it, though." The combined weight of gravity and her hand finally made the handle succumb, and she pushed the door open. "Night."

Death the Daughter had decided, with her twin taking so long to get ready in the morning, it wouldn't hurt to sleep in a couple hours, right?

Wrong.

The elder twin had gotten up several hours_ early,_ and could be heard bustling around the manor.

A sleepy Isaac stumbled into Dee's room, but the girl didn't move. The Smythe placed a hand on his meister's shoulder and shook her. "Hey, Em is almost done in the shower. Wake u—" Out of nowhere, a hand whipped across his face, and the sting quickly followed.

"Shut up," the sleepy girl grumbled, "I'm tired." Normally she was able to get up early, but last night she hadn't been able to sleep until 2 in the morning, and Dee needed at least 6 hours to make it through. She only received 3.

Isaac looked shocked, but continued. "Wake _up, _Dee—"

"I said _shut the hell up!" _The girl was a demon in the morning without sleep, and her dark side was not one to be reckoned with.

The blond grabbed the brunette's shoulders. "Wake up now!" he yelled, and sat her up. Her eyelids peeled open, and she peered at him with innocent golden eyes. He choked on his words, realizing how beautiful the girl looked—bed head or not. But a second later, the eyes darkened and the hand she had wrapped around his arm for balance clenched. Isaac winced, always forgetting how strong she was.

"What are you two doing?" Death the Kid tilted his head, quizzical.

"Uh…" Isaac and Dee were in the worst position for Kid to catch them in. Dee was on the bed, her clothes and hair disarray, and Isaac was leaning over her, both hands on her shoulders. He backed away, and Dee leaned on his chest.

"Shut up, Kid." Kid frowned.

"She won't wake up." Isaac stammered.

"OH MY GOD, THAT PAINTING ISN'T SYMMETRICAL!" Emily's voice reverberated down the corridor, and Kid bolted.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" His footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall.

Dee finally stood, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Isaac caught himself staring at his meister and quickly pulled his eyes away, and saw his sister leaning against the threshold, her shoulder-length light blonde hair still dripping with water.

"I was kidding," she said. Kid didn't hear.

"WHERE IS THE ASYMMETRICAL PAINTING?!"

"I said I was kidding, idiot!"

Kid rushed back as Emily whipped around to face us, droplets splattering his clothes as they flew off the tips of her hair. "Look what you did now! You got my clothes wet!" He darted away.

"He's like a girl," Dee muttered, moving to make her bed.

"You're awake."

She nodded. "There was enough commotion."

Isaac was still gazing at Dee, and she shuffled uncomfortably. "Isaac?" She waved her fingers in front of his piercing blue eyes.

"Sorry. I'll get out of your room now." He dashed away before she could see his embarrassed face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Isaac?" Kid's golden eyes didn't meet the equally golden-haired boy.

"Yeah?"

The talented perfectionist whirled around, pinning the Englishman to the wall with more strength than his scrawny figure could hold. "Ngh! Lemme go!" Isaac struggled.

"Listen to me. Do you like Dee?"

"She's my meister. I have to like her, otherwise we wouldn't be able to resonate!" Emily grinned, a wicked glint in her eye, and left the hall.

"I'll leave this to you two," she called down the large hallway.

"What are you talking about?" Her brother called. "Emily!"

Kid rolled his eyes. "I don't mean 'like' as a friend. I mean, as more than that."

"What? Why – what made you think that?" _Now that I think about it,_ Isaac thought, _I do sort of have a crush on he—what am I talking about? Dee is my meister! Something like this could make soul resonance more difficult… or easier?_

"I've watched Maka and Soul enough – don't ask, it's something my father does, stalk his students. I just happen to be with him a majority of the time."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it's pretty obvious to anybody that they're practically in love with each other. But I can sense people's feelings just as well as their souls; I think it's a Shinigami thing. And I don't think I feel comfortable with you feeling that way about my sister."

"Dude, don't get so overprotective. She's your sister, true, but you've only known her for, what, two days?"

"I've known her more than that." _Did Stein tell him?_ "I can just feel it."

"Well I can like who I want anyway, can't I? Besides, I don't like Dee in that way." _I think._

Kid adjusted his shirt. "Say what you want. But I'm watching you—what's your last name again?"

"Smythe."

"Right. Anyways, I'm watching you Smyth." Kid walked away.

_**(AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter! Anyways, Excalibur Part 1 is coming up soon. Comment whether you want Dee and/or Isaac/Emily to tag along with Kid and BlackStar… or if they should stay in Death City with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty!)**_


End file.
